Negatív
by KatieWR
Summary: Franada. Franciaország talál magának egy kellemes hobbit: Kanadát nézi az üléseken. Jó olvasást!


Negatív

_Negatívba fordult a világ:  
Kanadát senki nem vette észre.  
Ő csak Kanadát látta._  
Világkonferencia, a maga minden unalmával együtt. Még régebben, mikor először próbálkoztak ilyesmivel, izgatott volt: sok ország egy helyen, talán végre sikerül valami általános megállapodásra jutniuk egymással, és végre nem lesznek háborúk, vérontás, és fehérbe öltözhet a világ a béke jegyében. Letett az ilyen álmokról. Pedig nem volt túl sok oka álmodni, annyi mindent látott és tapasztalt már, hogy más a helyében végleg feladta volna ezt a művészetet és keresett volna valami sokkal kézzelfoghatóbbat.  
A művész nem parancsol az álmainak.

Talált magának új elfoglaltságot, egészen érdekeset, ami azt illeti: a rajongást. Megfigyelni a megfigyelőt, hogy az még véletlenül se vegye észre. Sűrűn hódolt ennek az új és különös hobbinak.  
Nem azért nézte távolról, mert nem mert volna odamenni hozzá, bár ez is közrejátszott a dologban. Inkább először csak fel akart mérni, óvatosan és lassan közelíteni. _Megismerni._  
És milyen nehéz is az ilyesmi!  
Az ifjú ország (elmúlt ötszáz éves, erre mindig emlékeztetnie kellett magát. Gondoskodik magáról.) mint mindig, most is arra összpontosította figyelmét, aki éppen beszél. Jegyzetel, vékony hegyű golyóstolla fürgén jár a papíron, szép és jól olvasható kézírást hagyva. A jegyzetlapok rendezettek, sem javítás, sem hiba, sehol egy firka. Az első oldal franciául, a második angolul, függetlenül attól, milyen nyelven hallgatják az előadást. Dátum a lap felső sarkában, a hónapok római számmal, a napok arabbal. Az alsó sarokban lapszámozás. Gyűrődés- és hajtásmentesek, mappáin _l'Unifolié*_, kis jelzetekkel, mit miben tart.  
Ismerte. Már kívülről tudja az összes szokását, és arra gondol, hogy miért nem tud mindenki ilyen rendszerető lenni. Aztán lepillant a saját lapjára, és elhúzza a száját. A szennyezőanyag-kibocsátás grafikonjának sarkaiból tekeredő rózsák nőttek. Arra még emlékezik, hogy egy ostoba tintafoltot akart csak körülrajzolni, de olykor annyira belemerült, hogy nem vette észre magát, csak mikor már kidekorálta az egész lapot. Most is ez történt, ráadásul összetintázta a kezét is. Visszaemeli a tekintetét a fiúra.  
Néha, ha éppen nem ír, megforgatja ujjai között a tollat, de ez az egyetlen olyan tevékenysége, amit unaloműzésként tesz – ha ugyan unatkozik. Hosszú ujjai vannak, és nagy kezei, világos bőre miatt mégsem tűnnek igazán férfiasnak. Körmei tisztán tartva, és levágva, a tenyereit soha nem látta, de az irodai és diplomata munkából kiindulva biztosan kellemesen puhák. Bár ki tudja, miféle munkát végez a ház körül, kinézi belőle, hogy magának aprítja a tűzrevalót. Alkatából kiindulva ugyan az is kétséges, hogy elbír egy baltát egyáltalán, de ez csalóka az országoknál – és látta kölyökkorában vadászni, nem is egyszer, mint a bátyjába, belé is szorult az őslakosok erejéből és szívósságából, az ilyesmi még a modernizációval sem veszik el igazán.  
Nem igazán magas, inkább csak a lábai hosszúak, az öltönyei kiemelik ezt. A mostani alkalomra is pedánsan öltözött fel: inge, zakója rendesen begombolva, nyakkendője megkötve, és még akkor sem fog lazítani rajta, amikor majd kifelé tart. Jólfésülten jelent meg, tincseinek vége kissé meggörbül, jelezve, hogy egészen lágyan hullámos lenne, ha hagyná megnőni a haját. Inkább szőkésbarna árnyalat, kissé világosabb, mint Amerikáé, de nem tisztán szőke.  
Elgondolkodva, szinte elbűvölten figyelte az arcát. A bőre hófehér és hibátlan, a vékony keretes, egyszerű szemüvege ráillik, de elvonja a figyelmet a szemeiről, melyek akár fagyosan is nézhetnének a világra intenzív lilaságukkal, a tekintete mégis mindig figyelmes és kedves. Még mikor kicsi volt, mindig ragyogtak az örömtől, mára a komolyság szilárdul bennük, de kifejezőképességüket nem felejtették el, mindössze nem vetült ki minden érzelem beléjük.  
Amerika széles gesztikulációit nézve vértelen ajkaira kedves, apró mosoly kúszik, szinte megbújik a szája sarkában. Minden érzelmét e mögé rejtette, nem volt nehéz kitalálni.  
A hangja titok egyedül, hiszen olyan halkan suttogja el a köszönéseit érkezéskor-távozáskor, hogy nem is lehet érteni. Emlékezett, hogy régen még hangosan kacagott, és akkor egészen hasonlítottak a hangszínei a bátyjáéira, aztán mikor sokáig nem találkoztak, valami megváltozott, mert többé nem hallotta a hangját, csak halk-rekedten suttog, vagy meg sem szólal.  
Ölében ott pihen a medvéje, a hófehér medvebocs, aki néha jól láthatóan unatkozik, vagy összegömbölyödve alszik az ölében, a fiú egyik tenyere mindig rajta, öntudatlanul is simogatja a selymes bundát. A maci nem öregszik, ahogy ő sem. Mély türelemmel ismétli el neki a nevét, hátha egyszer megjegyzi. Mindezidáig ez nem történt meg.

- …ág. Franciaország! Alszol, vagy mi van?! – mordul rá valaki, mire a világ egy pillanatra pozitívvá változik.  
- Mondtál valamit? – kérdezte megköszörülve a torkát, meglepetten körbenézve.  
- A véleményed kérdezte, bár tudnám, minek – morogta Anglia. Áhá, rájöhetett volna a kedves hangsúlyból, hogy ő szól hozzá.  
Rápillantott a jegyzetlapra, aminek tetején ott figyelt a megbeszélés címe: Globális felmelegedés. Kiment a fejéből, hogy ez a téma. Gondolkodást, mérlegelést mímel, aztán felnéz, csomó szempár szegeződik rá, és a tekintete találkozik _azzal_ a lila pillantással. Elkapja szemeit, mielőtt még felborulhatna minden értelmes, valamirevaló gondolata.  
- Tartom az eddigi véleményem – vágja ki magát végül. Úgy tűnt, senki nem lepődik meg, és senki nem tiltakozik vagy támad neki. Amerika átveszi a szót, amint fél másodpercnyi csend ereszkedik a helyiségre. Ő óvatosan Kanada felé pillant, de a fiú már a testvérét nézi, érdeklődéssel a szemeiben. Az ő pillantása kicsit lejjebb siklik rajta  
Az inggallér körülöleli a nyakát, és a sokszor előforduló gondolat ismét szöget üt a fejében: minden öltözete a fantáziára bízza a teste minden négyzetcentiméterét a nyakától lefelé, kivéve a kezeit. Utoljára kicsi korában látta ruhátlanul, egy patakban pancsolt, és kacagva fröcskölte rá a hűvös vizet. Nagyon rég volt, kár lenne következtetést levonni. Talán, ha látná egyszer pólóban… esélytelen. Mindig öltönyt hord vagy a tiszti egyenruháját, ami még jobban elrejti az alakját.

A világtalálkozó végével lassan pakolássza el a rakat üres lapot – így érezheti magát az előadáson mással foglalkozó diák is –, direkt nem siet. Tudja, hogy Kanada sem szokott, szép csendben elrendezi a jegyzeteit, és felébreszti a medvéjét, csak utána indulhatnak. Nem néz felé, pedig elhalad mellette. Nem törődik vele. Nem veszi észre, hogy egész ülésen őt nézi. Ahogy őt sem veszi észre senki. Nehéz úgy figyelni bármire a világtalálkozókon, a NATO gyűléseken, ENSZ, G8, G20 üléseken, hogy ha ő is ott van. Soha nem hiányzik.  
- Mathieu! – szól utána szinte reflexszerűen.  
- Igen? – fordul vissza az ajtóból meglepetten a kanadai.  
- Mondd csak… – kezdi, miközben felkapta az aktatáskáját, és fürge léptekkel utána indul –, sietsz? – érdeklődi elmosolyodva.  
- Nem… nem igazán – válaszolja zavartan. – Mit szeretnél? – Finoman félredönti a fejét, angolul beszél, és nem érti, miért. Ennyire tartózkodna tőle? Vagy már megszokta volna?  
- A gépem csak este indul, szóval… volna kedved meginni valamit? – Kanada érdeklődve néz le rá. (Azt is mindig elfelejti, hogy már magasabb nála…)  
- Ha szeretnéd… – suttogja aprót biccentve, és szorosabban karolja a medvéjét. Finoman odanyúl a szabad kezéhez, a világok összefolynak az érintéstől, kiélesednek, új színt kapnak és valahogy vagy minden negatívba, vagy minden pozitívba fordul… Valahogy… teljesen mindegy.

2013. március 06-16.


End file.
